Lire entre les lignes
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Cadeau pour Cybele Adam. Inquiet pour sa carrière, en pause suite à une blessure au genou reçue en se battant avec Flint, Olivier demande conseille à Georges Weasley. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser l'autre genou!
1. Chapter 1

Titre:. Lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Olivier/Marcus, Lee/Georges

**Note:** cette fic est un petit cadeau pour Cybele Adam, que je lui avais promis voilà quelques siècles, honte à moi...

* * *

_**Lire entre les lignes**_

**Partie 1**

_**Sbammm !!**_

« …Dubois ? Dubois ? DUBOIS !! Merde, merde, merde…Quelqu'un, au secours, AU SECOURS !! »

* * *

« La vache….

— Restez calme. Je suis le Médicomage Villiers. Je vais vous aider à vous relever. Est-ce que vous êtes capable de me dire votre nom ?

— Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois et j'espère que vous avez des tests plus efficaces pour justifier vos dix ans d'étude.

—Vous avez déjà été examiné. Désolé de vous dire que vous survivrez.

—Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas un mage noir plutôt ? Merlin, j'ai le dos en compote. Je suis passé sous un dragon ?

—Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? Vous vous êtes disputés avec un de vos coéquipiers après l'entraînement, un dénommé Flint. Il semble que vous ayez commencé à vous battre sous les douches et vous avez glissé sur le carrelage. Il est sorti totalement nu et plein de savon en criant à l'aide, il croyait vous avoir tué.

—_Je pensais plutôt que cela l'aurait réjoui…._

—Votre tête a porté, mais ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Votre rotule ressemble à de la macédoine.»

* * *

_**Dubois, fini ?**_

_Alors que la saison touche à sa fin et que les Canons occupent comme d'habitude le bas du tableau, ils ont cette année un sérieux challenger au titre de plus grande honte du Quidditch britannique. Les Frelons détiennent en effet le triste double record de buts encaissés et celui de Souaffle perdus. Les raisons sont certainement multiples mais alors que le manageur des Frelons vient d'annoncer que le joueur Oliver Wood serait mis en repos le reste de la saison dû à une blessure réfractaire à la jambe, on peut se demander à quel point cette décision est motivée par des raisons médicales. Le joueur est en effet plus réputé pour sa chute de rein que pour ses résultats récents. On peut se demander s'il possède encore le feu sacré ou si, à bientôt 25 ans, il doit être considéré comme de l'histoire ancienne._

_Son suppléant au poste de Gardien, Evan McLiliith devrait assurer les matchs du Championnat qui restent encore à jouer. Interrogé les joueurs se sont refusés à tout commentaire. La place de capitaine devrait être provisoirement assuré par le Poursuiveur Marcus Flint. On se rappelle que celui-ci avait eu deux années difficiles avec ces procès pour violence envers les journalistes et la plainte d'un de ces coéquipiers. La menace de la Ligue de l'expulser au prochain écart semble cependant avoir porté ses fruits puisqu'il a fait au sein des Frelons un retour magnifique, éclipsant auprès du public Dubois. Gageons que si celui-ci ne devait pas remonter sur son balai dans six mois, au début de la prochaine saison, Flint tiendra avec brio la place de Capitaine titulaire. _

_Rita Skeetter pour Quidditch Magazine _

* * *

« La garce, la sale garce ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa plume à papote ! Et le journal avec ! Et tous les exemplaires passés de ce torchon en même temps pour faire bonne mesure. Et je casserais mon balai sur la tête de son éditeur !

—Calme-toi, tu veux Oliv'. Tu fais peur aux clients.

—Me calmer ! Alors que ce tissu de saletés va être lu dans tout le pays.

—Très bien, ne te calme pas mais tu es prévenu…

—….si tu casses quelque chose dans le magasin, tu le paies !

—Lee, Georges, il faut que vous m'aidiez à prouver que ce ne sont que des calomnies.

—Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on parle ainsi de ma chute de rein.

—Tu n'aides pas, Georges. Et arrête d'essayer de me peloter devant Olivier.

—Nan, franchement, le temps que mon genou se retape, Evan aura fait ces preuves, et moi je serais fini…Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais depuis que ce petit crétin de Malefoy s'occupe de gérer la Ligue, le nombre de couverture people faites par un joueur est le premier critère d'embauche ! Et Flint n'attendant qu'une occasion de me prendre mon brassard….Quand je pense que le manager refuse que je le dénonce pour le bien de l'équipe.

—Vous étiez deux à vous battre, je te ferais remarquer. Alors il faut que tu t'arranges pour que les journaux continuent de parler de toi pendant ta convalescence.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

— C'est très gentil de te proposer, Georges, mais finir à Azakaban me botte moyennement.

—Tu veux continuer de jouer ?

—….

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Laisse moi deux ou trois jours de réflexion et le super génie que je suis va te trouver un plan d'enfer.

—Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je viens de vendre mon âme ? »

* * *

_Ding Dong._

_Ding Dong. _

_Ding Dong. _

« Ouais, voilà, ça vient. C'est pas possible, on ne vous a jamais dit que huit heures du mat', c'est pas une heure pour déranger les…Dubois, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

—Salut Flytounet, Oliv' est moi on est venu causer ! C'est sympa chez toi…Ferme la porte ou Olivier va encore tenter de se barrer. Et enfile un caleçon, s'il te plaît…C'est quoi, ce truc-là ?

—Ehhh, enlève tes sales pattes de ma coupe !

—Le prix du plus beau babouin ?

—Weasley, si l'autre ahuri et toi vous avez une bonne raison de venir me déranger un samedi, je vous conseille de la cracher vite fait avant que je m'énerve et que je botte vos fesses !

— Olivier va porter plainte contre toi.

— _Pardon ?_

— _Pardon ?_

— Georges, je sais que je t'ai demandé de m'aider mais ce n'est pas….

— Tatatata, laisser parler Tonton Georges. Toi, tu as besoin qu'on parle de toi dans la presse pour être sûr que les responsables du Club t'estiment encore bancable l'année prochaine. Et toi, tu as besoin d'adoucir un peu ton image de gros pervers.

—Je ne te permets pas Weasley !

—Je me permets tout seul, trésor. Il va falloir coopérer si tu ne veux pas que les avocats d'Olivier te traînent devant les tribunaux. Nos cibles sont les jeunes femmes de 13 à 35 ans. Selon les statistiques du Ministère, ce sont les plus grosses acheteuses de magazines à scandale.

—Je peux savoir comment tu sais cela ?

— J'ai fait chanter mon frère Percy pour accéder à ces renseignements.

— _Quoi !_

—Moins fort, Ollie, tu vas me défoncer le tympan. Vous savez ce qui est de plus en plus à la mode chez les jeunes sorcières, dû à la culture moldue ?

— Les kebabs ?

— Le gloss à la cerise ?

—Pitoyable !! _Les beaux gosses joueurs de Quiddicth à l'orientation sexuelle indécise _!!

— _Argggllll !!_

— Donne lui un verre d'eau, tu veux Flint ? S'il nous fait une attaque mon plan brillant ne servira à rien. »

.

.

.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre:. Lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Olivier/Marcus, Lee/Georges

* * *

**Lire entre les lignes**

**Partie 2/5**

« Je ne le sens pas ce plan mais alors pas du tout…

—Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Dubois, je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as demandé de l'aide à Weasley. Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant. Surtout que moi, je me retrouves dans cette histoire de dingues par ta faute !

—Si j'avais su qu'il aurait cette idée débile, je serais plutôt venu te demander de me casser l'autre genou !

— Reviens me voir quand tout ce bazar sera fini, crois-moi, ce sera vraiment avec plaisir.

— Arrête de jouer les gros bras et regarde discrètement vers ta droite, le type avec la chemise parme affreuse, c'est lui le journaliste dont parlait Georges. Tâche d'avoir l'air amical.

—Avec toi ? Autant demander à Potter d'épouser une Serpentarde. Et ça veut dire quoi, d'abord, avoir l'air amical ? Tu croyais _vraiment_ que j'allais te casser la gueule en pleine réception de la Ligue ? Et n'essaye pas de monopoliser les petits fours. Ceux avec le truc vert sur le dessus sont pour toi si ça te chante, ils ont franchement l'air louche.

— Alors, vous seriez bien assortis !

—Et voilà, quand je pense que j'essaye de t'aider.

—Dis plutôt que tu as peur de la sanction de la Ligue !

—Moi qui suis un gentil garçon blanc comme neige…Tant de soupçons me brisent le cœur.

—_Kof, kof, arggglllofff_ !!

— Mais c'est une vraie manie de t'étouffer. Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi et ta campagne de pub, Monsieur Banc de touche jusqu'à la fin de la saison, tu pourrais te soûler et venir pleurer l'injustice du monde sur mon épaule.

— Dans tes rêves, Flint, par contre, tu m'as donné une idée.»

* * *

_**Les aventures aquatiques des tritons du Quidditch**_

_Fondée en 1756, la fondation Cyprien Yodel, dédiée à la mémoire du seul arbitre tué au cours d'un match, s'occupe de l'aide à la reconversion des jeunes espoirs du Quidditch obligés de renoncer à une carrière pour blessures. _

_La soirée de Gala de la fondation au Ministère, connue de temps immémoriaux pour se terminer de façon échevelée, a battu tous les records cette année ! Non seulement Draco Malefoy est arrivé au bras de Luna Lovegood , officialisant les rumeurs de Deux des joueurs des Frelons, Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois qui avaient semble-t-il un peu trop profité du champagne, ont improvisé une partie dans la fontaine du Grand Hall. _

_Malgré les protestations des officiels, la partie a dégénéré quand ils ont été rejoints par d'autres joueurs, eux aussi apparemment passablement ennuyés par les ronds de jambe. Si le Ministre s'est refusé farouchement à tout commentaire, Melle Gabrielle L'och, envoyée du gouvernement français pour l'organisation du prochain tournois France Grande-Bretagne, a, elle, déclarée « on devrait faire cela plus souvent ». _

_Si cela ne porte pas aux nues la maturité de nos joueurs, cela montre cependant une certaine amélioration des relations entre les deux trublions à l'origine du chaos, plus connus pour leurs bagarres, voire par leurs outrages aux forces de l'ordre essayant de les séparer, que pour leurs blagues de potaches ! _

_On ne peut que se réjouir de leur nouvelle entente et espérer qu'elle se prolonge._

_._

_Ray Ferster, pour Paillettes Magazine_

_._

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre:. Lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Olivier/Marcus, Lee/Georges

**

* * *

**

Lire entre les lignes

**Partie 3/5**

_**Les Frelons l'emportent à Quiberon**_

_Le match nocturne amical de mardi soir qui a opposé les Frelons de Wimbourne à l'équipe des Tapesouaffles de Quiberon s'est terminé par une victoire des Frelons de 230 contre 170 et a été marqué par une performance exceptionnelle de l'attrapeuse des Frelons, Cho Davis, qui a prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle est une des joueuses les plus talentueuses du parcours. Ses détracteurs qui prétendaient qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa forme après la naissance de sa fille Sandy en ont été pour leur frais._

_C'est son magnifique piqué à la cinquante-troisième minute qui a assuré la victoire des Frelons sur l'équipe française au terme d'un match admirable. Le capitaine et gardien français, Charles de Pesmes, a été l'auteur de plusieurs brillants arrêts, de même que son homologue, Marcus Flint. _

_Ce match d'exhibition se révéla aussi être le rendez-vous du tout Londres sorcier, on a pu repérer dans la tribune d'honneur Monsieur Draco Malefoy et sa jeune fiancée, Melle Loovegood mais aussi la plus jeune des sous-secrétaire du Ministère Hermione Weasley et son époux ainsi que le Survivant, revenu en Angleterre pendant l'arrêt de la saison de Quidditch bulgare en compagnie de son épouse Alarica et de son beau-frère et coéquipier au sein des Vautours de Vratsa, Viktor Krum ou encore Olivier Wood, joueur des Frelons actuellement arrêté pour maladie et le nouveau millionnaire magique, Monsieur Georges Weasley en compagnie de son compagnon. _

_Interviewé à la fin du match sur la performance de son éternel rival, Marcus Flint, Monsieur Wood a décrété 'Ce fut un match exceptionnel et je suis heureux d'avoir pu y assister, même si je n'étais pas sur le terrain. Le brassard de Capitaine va très bien à Marcus et, contrairement à ce que plusieurs journalistes ont pu décréter, nous sommes en excellent terme et je me réjouis de cette accélération de sa carrière. Marcus est un homme et un joueur d'exception et il a prouvé encore aujourd'hui ses capacités sur le terrain.'_

_Il semblerait donc que l'accalmie entre les deux enfants terribles du Quidditch britannique soit toujours d'actualité, souhaitons que cela dure !_

_Colin Creevey pour Quidditch magazine. _

* * *

**Flint et Dubois au chevet des enfants malades**

_Tous les premiers mardis du mois, la section des enfants de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste reçoit un ou plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch qui signent des autographes, abreuvent des bambins aux grands yeux d'anecdotes et emmènent les plus grands faire un petit tour sur leurs balais de compétition dans la cour. _

_Ce mois-ci, l'hôpital a reçu Olivier Wood, coutumier de la visite et, pour la première fois, Marcus Flint. _

_Les deux joueurs ont même improvisé un duel d'attrapeur pour ravir les petits. Si Flint était autrefois connu pour ses esclandres dans les boîtes de nuit et ses virées dans les cellules de dégrisement des Aurors, il semblerait que l'influence de son nouvel ami soit des plus honorables. _

_Parvati Patil pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

**

* * *

**

Flint et Dubois en Crète

_La Crète sorcière est devenue la destination à la mode de toute la jeunesse dorée de notre société. Pour la présenter à nos lecteurs, notre reporter a suivi là-bas pendant 15 jours les joueurs de Quidditch bien connus Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, en vacances. _

_Extrait de Voyages magiques_

_**

* * *

**_

Ouverture du Dragon Vert sur le Chemin de Traverse

_C'est le tout Londres qui s'est pressé hier au Dragon Vert, le nouvel établissement du play-boy bien connu Blaise Zabini. Seuls les plus chanceux eurent l'occasion d'entrer dans ce club qui aura pour particularité de ne servir que des alcools moldus. Beaucoup de célébrités étaient présentes dès Bizarr'Sister au grand complet à l'étoile montante de la presse sorcière, Monsieur Creevey en passant par de nombreux joueurs de Quidditch : Cho et Roger Davis, les désormais inséparables Flint et Dubois ou encore le batteur Vincent Crabbe qui vient de signer un contrat avec les Canons de Chudley. _

_Ray Ferster, pour Paillettes Magazine_

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu râles, Georges ?

—Je râle parce qu'ils ont tous des écailles à la place des yeux ! Je veux dire, tu vas à tous les matchs de Flint, il t'accompagne à toutes tes manifestations de bienfaisance, tu pars en vacances avec lui, j'ai même réussi à le faire inviter en même temps que toi au baptême de ma nièce

—D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu convaincre Ron

— Tu as quitté son domicile à l'aube plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire.

— D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que je passe encore une seule nuit sur cet affreux canapé !

—Et en deux mois de ce régime, il n'y a pas un seul journaleux capable de faire quelques allusions graveleuses sur vos mœurs débauchées !!

—Heee !!

—Je suis rentré ! Salut chéri. Salut Olivier. Tu tombes bien, regarde le journal du soir.

—Merlin, Flint va me tuer ! »

* * *

**La vérité sur Marcus Flint **

_Si certains ont pu s'étonner de la récente entente cordiale entre Flint et Dubois, deux des joueurs des Frelons, c'est plutôt sur la promotion de Marcus Flint, un joueur plutôt miteux au poste de Capitaine que l'on est en droit de s'interroger. _

_Olivier Dubois a été aperçue à plusieurs reprises quittant le matin le domicile de celui qui le remplace comme capitaine. Dubois étant connu pour aimer garder le contrôle sur tout, il serait logique de penser qu'il s'est arrangé pour faire nommer son amant à son poste le temps de sa convalescence afin de le récupérer sans difficulté après. _

_Quant à la participation à cette arnaque, qui prive du poste des joueurs plus doués, de Monsieur Flint, on peut penser que ce mode de promotion est le seul auxquels ses talents sur le terrain de Quidditch peuvent lui permettre d'accéder. Quant à ses talents dans d'autres domaines, on sait maintenant que Olivier Dubois est la personne à interroger. _

_Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre:. Lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Olivier/Marcus, Lee/Georges

* * *

**Lire entre les lignes**

**Partie 4/5**

« Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ! Je passe pour…pour une tapette !

—C'était un peu l'idée de Flint. Et crie moins fort, tu vas te décoller ton peu de neurones.

—Georges, n'en rajoute pas, tu veux ?

—Quoi, tu comprends pourquoi il hurle comme un babouin qui vient de s'asseoir sur un cactus, toi ? Je suis sûre qu'un vétérinaire moldu diagnostiquerait la rage, vu la bave aux lèvres et l'œil injecté de sang.

—Elle a sous-entendu que je couchais pour réussir ! Et pire que je couchais avec Dubois !

—Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre….

—Comme le rebut de l'espèce humaine que tu es, espèce de stupide Gryffondor ! Comment j'ai pu vous laisser m'entraîner dans cette histoire tordue…Je devais vraiment pas être bien. Et aucun de mes amis ne continuera à me recevoir….

—Je ne pensais pas être une si mauvaise fréquentation !

—_Tu es un Gryffondor_ !

—Dis donc, monsieur le Serpentard, le Gryffondor il a bien envie de te faire la tête au carré. Tu pourras exhiber tes coquards à tes amis pour leur prouver qu'on s'entend pas si bien que cela !

—STOP !! Cela suffit les enfants. Vous n'avez pas des jolis coloriages en retard ? Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien défoulés restez calmes et silencieux pendant qu'Oncles Georges prépare la riposte, vous voulez ?

—Hors de question, Weasley !

—Sincèrement, Georges, je suis assez d'accord avec lui…

—_TaTaTaTa_ !! Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il se passera si je me retire de la partie ?

— Déjà, tout ce bazar se calmerait un peu.

—EXACT ! Et ce n'est point cela que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ben….

— Faux, Flintounet ! Si cela se calme, les gens auront des doutes : as-tu couché pour réussir, oui ou non ? Cela restera une rumeur insidieuse, quand tu essaieras d'emballer une fille, elle gardera à l'arrière de l'esprit que, si cela devient sérieux, car croyez-moi, mes agneaux, c'est toujours ce genre de pensées que les filles ont à l'esprit, tu pourrais te barrer avec un autre homme.

—Alors on oblige la Gazette à publier un démenti. Cela nous fera de la pub et rétablira la vérité.

—Faux aussi, Oliv'. Après t'avoir vu sortir de chez Flint à l'aube, certains penseront que tu mens.

— Alors, on fait quoi, _Monsieur le génie_ ?

— Facile, pour commencer on va faire à Skeeter et à la Gazette un procès pour homophobie.

—Mais puisqu'on n'est pas homos !

— Cela mettra toutes les associations de défense de quelque chose, de celle pour la cause gays à celle qui milite pour la réouverture du marché des tapis volants de votre côté. En plus, toutes les femmes seront folles de votre histoire tragique à la Roméo et Juliette.

— Je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est hors de question que je m'empoisonne, même pour faire semblant.

—C'était pour l'analogie des deux familles ennemies, nouille ! Ensuite, vous allez prendre un apprt' tous les deux et faire une grande déclaration à la presse, Lee a de bons contacts avec Luna Looveggod pour le texte et Creevey pour les photos et dire que vous ne laisserez plus jamais votre carrière entravée votre couple. Vous sous-entendrez que certains ont exercés des pressions sur vous pour vous demander de choisir entre votre carrière au sein de la Ligue et votre partenaire.

—Mais c'est faux !

—Vous ne citerez aucun nom et tout le monde au sein de la Ligue pensera qu'il s'agit du voisin, tout en admirant votre discrétion vis-à-vis de personnes qui ont pourtant essayé de vous forcer à vous séparer. Tenez, je vous ai amené les petites annonces immobilières, décidez vous rapidement, j'ai déjà dit à Creevey que les photos dans votre nouvel appart' seraient dans quinze jours.

—_Quoi !!_

—Sur ce, je vous laisse les tourtereaux, il y a un métisse sexy tout nu dans mon lit et pas de raisons que je le laisse attendre. A plus !

—_Georges !_

—_Weasley ! »_

* * *

_**Un Week-end chez Marcus et Olivier**_

_Alors que le retentissement du procès Gazette contre Marcus et Flint promets de dépasser nos frontières, notre reporter a eu la chance de pouvoir passer une journée en compagnie des jeunes gens dans leur nouvelle demeure, un appartement douillet au sein de Mayfair . _

_« Ils rêvaient de ce nid d'amour depuis des années, a déclaré Monsieur Weasley, un ami du couple, mais ils craignaient les réactions des grands pontes du Quidditch. Vous savez, ils ont subi de terribles pressions. Ils n'ont jamais voulu se plaindre mais c'est la certitude que leur exemple pourrait aider de jeunes gens dans le même cas qui les a finalement poussé à intenter ce procès. »_

_Lorsqu'on entre, on est tout de suite frappé par le dépouillement de l'appartement. Murs blancs, peu de meubles, et l'ensemble dégage une impression de pureté et de simplicité._

_« C'est nous qui les avons aidés pour la décoration, déclare Monsieur Lee Jordan, un autre ami. Après tout le tape à l'œil de la Ligue, je crois que l'œil aspire à un peu de repos. »_

_C'est en effet un exemple dont beaucoup de play-boys sportifs affichant ostensiblement leur richesse feraient bien de s'inspirer._

_Lorsqu'ils sont tous deux en vacances, Olivier et Marcus apprécient les promenades dans Hyde Park (3 photos en page 5), dont ils sont proches et la lecture au coin du feu, Olivier lisant de longs passages de sa découverte du moment une biographie parue aux éditions __Obscurus Books__ de Kennilworthy Whisp, l'auteur bien connu du Quidditch à travers les âges. _

_Marcus avoue aussi aimer cuisiner pour son compagnon bien que la pâtisserie dégénère souvent en bataille de farine (photo en page 7)._

_C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse que cette journée s'achève, et votre reporter referme discrètement la porte de l'appartement sur les deux amoureux en leur souhaitant que nous sortions enfin de notre époque d'obscurantisme._

_Luna Loovegood pour le Chicaneur_

* * *

« Georges ?

—Oui, Oliv'

—Je déteste me répéter mais, Merlin, Flint va me tuer ! »

* * *

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Titre:. Lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Rating: PG

Pairing : Olivier/Marcus, Lee/Georges

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que cela aura plu, à cybele comme aux autres. Et ceux qui ne connaissent pas la communauté LJ frenchslashers devrait s'intéresser au sujet, vu que ce chapitre y était en avant première

* * *

**Lire entre les lignes**

**Partie 5/5**

« Je te déteste.

—Tu l'as déjà dit.

—Je te hais.

—Ça aussi, tu l'as déjà dit, Flint.

—Et j'exècre encore plus cette boursouflure rousse de Weasley.

—Ça, par contre, la formulation est inédite.

—Bordel, Dubois, Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

—J'en sais rien….

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Flint, Cher Monsieur Dubois,_

_Le procès que vous êtes obligés d'intenter actuellement à la gazette est le signe que nous vivons décidément dans une époque de crétins phallocrates, qui se sentent blessés dans leur masculinité lorsqu'ils voient deux hommes ensembles. _

_C'est pour cela que notre équipe a fait un choix que le monde jugera peut-être surprenant. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'engager des joueurs de votre sexe mais votre relation, le jour où elle sera officialisée, assurera que les filles ne seront pas distraites de l'entraînement par d'éventuels, et préjudiciables flirts. _

_C'est pour cela que, dès que vous serez mariés, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter : nous serions heureuses de vous compter parmi nos joueurs_

_Pour les Harpies de Holyhead, la Capitaine, Gwenog Jones _

* * *

« Une place dans les Harpies.

—Je sais, Flint.

—DEUX places dans les Harpies.

—Je sais, Flint.

—Aucun joueur masculin n'a jamais eu une telle offre.

—Tu pourrais arrêter de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Et si tu avais une idée, intelligente pour une fois, pour nous sortir de cette histoire de dingue sans y laisser nos réputations, j'achète.

— Cela m'étonne que tu ne cours pas dans les jupes de Weasley pour lui demander conseil.

— Ça va pas bien ? Il est capable de me dire de t'épouser ! Et quand il se lance dans un raisonnement tordu, j'en arrive à ne plus savoir comment je m'appelle.

—J'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondors étaient des petites natures. Tu sais quoi, on verra ça plus tard…Si on écrivait à Jones ?

—Tu ne veux quand même pas lui dire qu'on accepte !

—Nan, mais rien n'empêche de demander à participer à leur session d'entraînement estivale. On lui racontera qu'on vient de se fiancer et qu'on attend un peu. L'occasion pour nous, officiellement de voir si on pourrait s'intégrer dans l'équipe, officieusement d'en profiter pour apprendre leurs trucs, une occasion qui ne se représentera pas deux fois !

—Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais Georges et toi, vous avez quand même beaucoup en commun ! »

* * *

« _Bordel_ !

—Tu es grossier, Flint.

—Arrête de jouer les Saintes Nitouche et va jeter un œil dans la chambre.

—_Bordel !_

—Tu es grossier, Dubois.

—Tu te trouves malin ? Par Merlin et tous les balais, il n'y a qu'un seul lit !

—Et ça t'étonne ? Les Harpies sont persuadées que je te fais grimper aux rideaux toutes les nuits, ce n'est donc pas vraiment étrange qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit dans nos appartements.

—Minute, Flint, pourquoi c'est moi qui serais en dessous ?

—Sois logique, enfin. Je suis beaucoup plus masculin que toi.

— _Quoi_ ! Foutu babouin endimanché, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de tout une valise de produits de beauté !

—Si c'était le cas, tu aurais peut-être moins de pellicules. Et c'est un vanity.

—Tu vas voir, espèce de pithécanthrope, je vais te le faire bouffer ton vanity.

— AÏE. Attends un peu, mon coco, tu vas…

—Dites, les gars, pour demain…OH MERLIN. Je suis désolée, je m'en vais, vraiment désolée.

—Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

—T'es assis sur mon ventre et on est complètement débraillés, Dubois, elle a cru nous déranger en plein préliminaires. Et si tu te levais, maintenant ? »

* * *

« Ça c'était de l'entraînement !

— M'en parle pas. Tu as vu, la façon dont Jones exécute ses feintes.

—Cette femme est une folle, je jurerais que c'est une ancienne Gryffondor !

—Ehhh ! Espèce de serpent venimeux, comment…

—Chhhuuuttt !!

—Quoi ?

—Te retourne pas, il y Skeeter et son photographe qui viennent vers nous. Demain, on fait la une !

—Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de thmmmpppppppffffff….

—La une, je te dis, la photo doit être terrible !

—Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y mettre la langue. ! »

* * *

«Bonjour Lee, Georges est là ?

—Dans le salon, entre, je vais vous apporter deux bières.

—Vu la tête qu'il fait, on va plutôt sortit quelque chose de plus fort, trésor.

—Ferme-là, Weasley. Flint avait raison à ton sujet, t'es une source de problèmes.

—Allons, Ollie, ce n'est pas comme si tu le découvrais seulement. J'ai vu la nouvelle de votre séjour chez les Harpies dans _Quidditch magazine _et aussi la pelle qu'il t'a roulé dansla page people_ de la Gazette. _Si tu me racontais un peu ?

—N'en rajoute pas, tu veux. La stage a fini hier.

—Et ?

—J'ai passé la nuit dans une chambre aux Trois Balais. Maintenant que la saison va recommencer, il va vouloir sûrement retourner dans son appart et on va donner notre préavis pour celui-là.

—Et alors, ne me dis pas qu'il te manquera….

—….

—MERLIN.

—Il est très bien placé, ce logement.

—Évite de te fiche de moi, tu veux. Déballe tout.

—C'était sympa, ces 15 jours. Quand il veut, il a de l'humour.

—Et une face de babouin.

—Il peut même être gentil. Il m'a aidé à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, quand je suis tombé de mon balai hier. Finalement, il a du cœur.

—Et une face de babouin.

—Et c'est un sacré joueur.

—Et une face de babouin !! »

* * *

« Flint. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches assis dans l'entrée à trois heures du matin ?

—Tu pues l'alcool ! On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?

—Chez Georges, mais….

—Oh, _chez Georges_, hein, je vois ça. Son copain Jordan ne lui suffit plus, il a besoin de s'en prendre à ceux des autres, maintenant, cette espèce de play-boy rouquin !!

—Quoi ! Mais enfin…

—Officiellement tu es avec moi et je ne permets pas qu'on me trompe !

—Flint, mon pauvre vieux, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche sous ta caboche !

—Vraiment ? N'empêche que tu es bien content d'être bientôt débarrassé de moi ? Je suppose que _Georges_ et toi vous pourrez vous afficher maintenant que j'ai déblayé le terrain ?

—Tu es complètement cinglé. EH ! Lâche-moi, espèce de crétin ? Outch, ma veste, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu bricoles ? Vire tes mains de là.

—Non !

—_Flint_ !! OH. »

* * *

**Mariage à Poudlard**

_C'est par leur agent que le mariage de Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint a été annoncé. La cérémonie s'est tenue à Poudlard ce deux octobre et a été présidé par la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Les deux époux se sont ensuite envolés pour leur lune de miel, dont la destination n'a pas été divulguée. _

_Ils seront de retour pour le début de la saison, au sein des Harpies. Souhaitons leur beaucoup de bonheur. _

_._

_Luna Loovegood pour le Chicaneur_

* * *

« _Lee_.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Georges trésor ?

—Tu ne trouves pas que mon frère Percy irait bien avec Malefoy Junior ? »

.

.

Fin.


	6. Aperçus de ce qu'il advint après

**Thème : Bébé**

« Marcus…

—Non.

—Alleeeeez….

—Vire tes mains de mon caleçon, Dubois. Bell, c'est ton amie, pas la mienne. Et c'est TOI qui commis la bêtise d'accepter de garder son rejeton pour le week-end donc la couche sale à 3 heures du matin, c'est toi qui te lèves !

—Sans cœur.

—Quand tu auras fini, n'oublies pas de te laver les mains, ou tu dors sur le sofa.

— Parfois, je me demande ce que je peux bien te trouver.

— Je te ferais une démonstration, quand tu reviendras au lit. En attendant, il y a une couche sale qui t'attend ! »

* * *

**Thème : Petits bonheurs**

« Monsieur, il faut qu'on parle !

—Capitaine ?

—Ça ne peut plus durer ! Flint et Dubois…

—Oh non, pas vous ! Je ne vous pensais vraiment pas homophobe…

—Je ne suis pas…

—Après tout, c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de leur embauche !

—Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est à propos des vestiaires ! Je veux qu'on change le leur de place ! L'autre bout du stade, ce serait pas mal.

—J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

—C'est parce que vous n'avez pas à entendre à travers la cloison la façon dont ils célèbrent les entraînements réussis ! »

* * *

**Thème : En catimini**

**« **Où étais tu !!

—Olivier ! Tu es encore debout ?

—Bien sûr, que je suis encore debout, tu croyais quoi ? Je t'ai attendu pendant des _heures _!

— Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

— Pour ton époux plutôt…et tu pues l'alcool !

—Juste un verre avec Nott…

— Canapé !

— Quoi mais ça ne va pas !

— Rappelle toi ce que tu as fait, la dernière fois que j'ai bu un verre avec Georges ? Et moi, je te laisserais revenir demain.

— Ok, canapé alors. J'ai pas droit à une partie de jambes en l'air avant. ? »

* * *

**Thème : Patronus**

«Olivier… c'est un vif d'or.

—Tais-toi, Marcus.

—_C'est un vif d'or_.

—Je suis au courant, figure-toi, et ne crois pas que j'ai le moindre choix en la matière ! Vire moi ce sourire moqueur, on dirait un psychopathe.

—Ton foutu patronus est un foutu vif d'or, Dubois, c'est complètement obsessionnel et complètement toi…Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas encore de motifs de balais sur nos draps.

—En parlant de literie, rappelle moi donc qui aime jouer au vilain gardien et à l'arbitre au lit ?

—….

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. En matière d'obsession, qui se ressemble s'assemble.»


End file.
